Elodie Hawthorne (Video Game)
Elodie Hawthorne is a comic-adapted character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. She is Michonne's and Dominic's daughter who appears in her hallucinations alongside her sister, Colette Hawthorne. Pre-Apocalypse Kentucky Nothing is known about Elodie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except she lived with her sister Colette Hawthorne and her mother, Michonne Hawthorne. At the start of the out break she and Elodie were with their father in his apartment. Post-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Elodie's life after the outbreak began. It is implied that she died before the events of the game however no concrete evidence supporting her fate has been found. Nonetheless, she plagues her mother in the form of hallucinations. "In Too Deep" Elodie appears long with her sister as hallucination, first time Michonne see when cut her way through a forest. Michonne hallucination her inside her apartment fighting off walker that are attacking her daughters. Michonne later see them when she is trapped in Monroe. "Give No Shelter" Elodie appears long with her sister as hallucination again. First appears when Michonne is trying to escape Monroe. She later sees them when John Fairbanks asked if she is their parent, and when Randall taunts her about her daughters. "What We Deserve" Elodie appears long with her sister as hallucination. Elodie first appears as a hallucination lending Michonne to James Fairbanks. Michonne laters see them again when the house catches fire, the girls lead Michonne to James and Alex Fairbanks who are trapped. Michonne see her daughter in another hallucination, however this time more clearly. Michonne can choice to 'leave them' or 'stay with them'. While Elodie's status remains unknown in the Video Game, her fate is revealed in the Comic Series. For further information, see: Relationships Michonne Hawthorne It can be assumed that she and Michonne had a stable mother-daughter relationship. Michonne is often plagued with hallucinations of her daughters; feeling the immense guilt of not being able to protect them. Dominic Hawthorne Elodie is Dominic's daughter so it can be assumed that they have a normal father-daughter relationship. Elodie was with her father around the start of the apocalypse. Since she is his daughter it can be assumed that Dominic would have protected her. Colette Hawthorne Elodie is Colette's big sister so it can be assumed that they have a normal sister relationship. Elodie is seen with Colette in Michonne's hallucinations. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" (Hallucination) *"Give No Shelter" (Hallucination) *"What We Deserve" (Hallucination) Trivia *Elodie is one of eight characters from the Comic who made an appearance in the Video Game, the other seven so far being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Michonne Hawthorne, Pete, Siddiq, and Paul Monroe. **Elodie and Colette Hawthorne are never mentioned by name in the Comic Series until #176, where Elodie is first appeared. **Elodie is the first character to appear in the Video Game series before appearing in the Comic series. Category:Video Game Characters Category:NPC Category:Children Category:Michonne Miniseries Characters Category:Unknown